On A Rainy Day
by Park Heeni
Summary: Ada hal yang harus diingat kembali dan ada seseorang yang seharusnya dibenci, Kyuhyun menyadari itu. " Seperti saat hujan menghapus ingatanmu, maka suatu saat ketika hujan akan turun, kau juga akan mengingat semuanya…..Sungmin "/ KyuMin FF/YAOI/Remake/RnR juseyo!
1. Chapter 1

Suatu hari, ditengah derasnya rintik-rintik hujan Kyuhyun menemukan seorang lelaki manis yang kehilang ingatannya. Kyuhyun memberikannya nama " Sungmin ". Kehadiran Sungmin mampu membuat kehidupan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi penuh kehangatan, hingga ia mampu melupakan kesendiriannya selama ini. Tapi…Kyuhyun sadar semua kebahagian yang ia rasakan saat ini tidak akan bertahan selamanya kan? Ada hal yang harus diingat kembali dan ada seseorang yang seharusnya dibenci…..

" _Seperti saat hujan menghapus ingatanmu, maka suatu saat ketika hujan akan turun, kau juga akan mengingat semuanya…..Sungmin "_

**Warning : YAOI, Typos, OOC.**

**Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun n Lee Sungmin belong to each other, so they are not mine but I own this fanfiction.**

**a/n : ide cerita ini memang bukan murni dari saya. Fanfic ini saya remake dari manga YAOI "Like As The Time Will Come When It Will Rain " karya Kunieda Saika dan sedikit pengembangan dari saya^^. Yang tidak suka dengan cerita Boys Love jangan paksakan membaca, atau yang gak suka ff remake silahkan tinggalkan ff ini dan yang rela membaca bersediakan untuk meninggalkan jejak?**

**.**

**.**

**On A Rainy Day**

**.**

**.**

Langit yang sedari tadi tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan luapan air hujan tidak menyurutkan niatan Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari rumahnya, tak peduli nantinya udara basah dan dingin akan menyapa tubuhnya. Dengan segera lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu menyambar payung yang terletak di samping pintu.

" HAHH….ini akan merepotkan " lelaki itu menghembuskan napasnya berat sebelum benar-benar berlalu meninggalkan rumahnya, menerjang derasnya hujan yang tengah mengguyur dengan payung beningnya.

Kyuhyun masih terus melangkah, menyusuri jalanan yang sudah sangat familiar baginya. Jalan-jalan yang setiap hari dilewatinya saat pulang-pergi bekerja. Ia terus berjalan, menyusuri jalanan itu hingga ia melihat undakan tangga yang tersusun rapi di bawahnya. Disana, sesosok lelaki muda tengah terbaring meringkuk tak berdaya. Seluruh tubuhnya telah basah kuyup, mengingat hujan deras yang sedari tadi mengguyurnya, entah berapa lama orang itu telah tergeletak disana. Cukup lama Kyuhyun hanya berdiri memandang lelaki itu, ia bahkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut ataupun yang lainnya, hanya wajah datarnya yang tergambar di sana sampai ia perlahan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya turun menyusuri anak-anak tangga itu.

" Apa kau mati ? " tanya Kyuhyun tanpa raut yang berarti, mengayunkan kaki kanannya pelan ke arah perut sosok pemuda yang terkapar di depannya itu. Memastikan bahwa orang itu telah mati atau masih hidup.

"Uhh…" pemuda itu merespon, perlahan matanya yang masih tertutup itu bergerak-gerak hendak membuka.

" Hey! " Kyuhyun kembali bersuara sambil menatap lekat lelaki di depannya itu. Ia seperti mengantisipasi setiap pergerakan dari orang itu.

Ketika akhirnya mata itu terbuka, Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah kesakitan dan pandangan bingungnya terhadap sekitar. Menemukan diri sendiri tengah tergeletak dengan seluruh tubuh yang basah kuyup terkena hujan siapa yang takkan heran kan? Begitu juga dengan pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu.

" Uhh…sakit " gumam lelaki itu pelan. Ia berusaha untuk duduk sambil sebelah tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit.

Ketika akhirnya mata beningnya menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di depannya, memegangi payung dan sebelah tangannya lagi dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Pemuda itu hanya terus memandanginya. Mengamati Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan raut yang sulit diartikan. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk beranjak, berbalik meninggalkan pemuda itu.

" Tunggu! " dengan suara yang bergetar karena kedinginan, ia sedikit berteriak berharap sosok itu berbalik dan menolongnya. Kepalanya masih sakit dan ia bingung kenapa dirinya bisa berada di tempat itu? Ia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Ia begitu kedinginan dan berharap orang itu bersedia membawanya untuk sekedar berteduh dari terpaan hujan yang begitu deras. Namun sepertinya ia harus kecewa, sosok itu bahkan tidak sedikitpun berbalik atau menghentikan langkahnya.

" Arghh…sakit " pemuda mungil itu kembali merintih, ketika merasakan kaki kirinya begitu nyeri untuk digerakkan. Niatnya untuk mengikuti sosok tinggi itu ia urungkan mengingat kaki kirinya yang sama sekali tidak dapat diandalkan untuk berjalan. Ia menunduk, memegangi pergelangan kaki kirinya yang sakit ketika beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat tapakan kaki Kyuhyun akhirnya berbalik dan mendekatinya kembali. ia memandangi sosok itu yang masih dengan wajah stoic-nya menatap ke arah pergelangan kaki yang tengah ia pegangi itu.

" Ini…di mana? " ia berucap dengan tatapan matanya yang tidak lepas dari Kyuhyun. Namun bukannya menjawab, tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam saja menatap pemuda itu.

" Aku…kenapa denganku? "

"….."

Kyuhyun kembali tidak menjawab, ia berbalik memunggungi sosok itu. Dengan Perlahan Kyuhyun berjongkok, menawarkan punggung lebarnya pada pemuda manis itu yang kini sedikit tersenyum menyadari bahwa sosok lelaki yang pertama kali dilihatnya ketika sadar tadi akhirnya bersedia menolongnya. Dengan cepat pemuda manis itu memposisikan dirinya dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

" Ini akan makin merepotkan " lirih Kyuhyun. Entah sosok pemuda manis yang kini tengah ia gendong di punggungnya itu mendengarnya atau tidak, yang jelas sosok itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kyuhyun.

O

o

O

Cklek…

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka pintu rumahnya. Semua pakaian yang ia kenakan akhirnya benar-benar ikut basah kuyup karena menggendong pemuda itu. Payung yang sedari tadi ia gunakan sebagai pelindung tubuhnya seolah tak menunjukkan fungsinya sama sekali. Kyuhyun melangkah masuk masih dengan menggendong pemuda itu di punggungnya dan pada saat yang bersamaan…

Dukk….

Suara benturan dan diikuti ringisan seseorang yang berada di punggungnya terdengar. Ia tersadar ketika sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati raut kesakitan pemuda manis yang dengan nyaman masih bergelayut di punggungnya itu. " Maafkan aku " Ucap Kyuhyun menyadari akibat perbuatannya. Namun itu terdengar lebih seperti ia tengah berucap pada dirinya sendiri bukan merupakan sebuah ucapan maaf kepada pemuda itu.

Setelah dengan perlahan menurunkan pemuda itu dari punggungnya, Kyuhyun hendak melangkah memasuki ruangan dalam rumahnya, ketika suara lembut pemuda yang ditolongnya itu membuat pergerakannya terhenti sejenak.

" Jadi, ini tempat tinggal anda ? " Tanya pemuda itu pelan. Ia sebenarnya sedikit canggung dengan sikap orang yang telah menolongnya itu. Ia merasa sikap sosok itu terlalu dingin.

" Cho Kyuhyun… kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun " kata Kyuhyun datar, kemudian meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

" Kyu..Hyun.." sosok itu berujar lirih menyebut nama Kyuhyun yang telah masuk ke salah satu ruangan di rumahnya itu.

Tidak membutuhkan selang waktu yang terlalu lama, Kyuhyun telah berganti pakaian. Ia melangkah mendekati sosok pemuda yang tadi ia tinggalkan sendiri di ruang depan rumahnya. Pemuda manis itu terlihat duduk sedikit meringkuk, kedua tangannya mengusap lengannya sendiri berusaha mencari kehangatan untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

" Aku…tidak tau apapun. " lirihnya. Ia belum menyadari kehadiran sosok Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

" Siapa aku? " ia kembali berucap pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat bingung kenapa bisa berada di tempat yang sangat asing bagi dirinya, bahkan kini ia juga tidak mengenal siapa dirinya sama sekali.

" Ini… "

" Eh?.." pemuda yang masih dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup itu tersentak kaget ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menaruh handuk di atas kepalanya.

" Keringkan rambutmu dengan itu " Ujar Kyuhyun datar. Ia sedikit menunduk menyamakan posisinya dengan tubuh pemuda itu.

" Biar kulihat kakimu " Kyuhyun dengan perlahan mengangkat dan mengusap pergelangan kaki kiri pemuda itu. Sementara sosok itu masih terkejut dengan sikap Kyuhyun itu yang terlihat begitu perhatian pada orang asing seperti dirinya.

" Kakimu sedikit terkilir, jadi kau harus mengompresnya dengan kain dingin agar cepat sembuh" walau masih menunjukkan wajah datarnya, tapi tangan Kyuhyun dengan telaten meletakkan kain dingin di pergelangan kaki pemuda yang tampak membengkak itu.

" Terima kasih banyak " pemuda itu tersenyum manis menatap Kyuhyun.

" Aku akan pergi bekerja " kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba

" Huh? " Pemuda manis itu menghentikan sejenak gerakannya mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk putih yang tadi Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Entah kenapa ekspresinya terlihat sedikit tak rela mendengarnya.

" Kau bisa mengganti pakaianmu dengan pakaianku. Jika kau lapar kau bisa mengambil sesuatu dari dapur. Ketika kakimu baikkan dan sudah dapat berjalan, kau bisa pulang atau pergi ke kantor polisi jika kau mau. " kali ini Kyuhyun berujar cukup panjang, menghiraukan raut sedih pemuda manis itu. Ia segera meraih knop pintu dan berlalu meninggalkan pemuda itu.

O

o

O

" Selamat datang! " Satu suara ceria segera menyapa pendengaran lelaki jangkung itu, ketika ia baru membuka pintu rumahnya. Jika tadi wajahnya terlihat datar saja, kini ia terlihat menunjukkan raut kesal pada sosok yang menyambut kepulangannya dengan senyum hangat itu.

" Kau! Kenapa masih disini? "

" It..itu…" pemuda manis itu berusaha menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun, tapi belum sempat ia meneruskan perkataannya Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu kembali berucap " Terserahlah aku tak peduli "

Meski Kyuhyun melontarkan kata-katanya dengan dingin, tapi sosok pemuda manis itu dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun mengizinkannya menetap untuk saat ini. Dengan langkah kaki yang tertatih ia berusaha menyusul Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

Tap…tap…tap…

Derap langkah kaki pemuda manis itu terdengar jelas di atas lantai kayu yang sedang mereka jejaki. Mau tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun menanyakan kondisinya.

" Apa kakimu lebih baik? "

" Oh ya! Ini sudah lebih baikkan " jawab pemuda manis itu cepat. Entah kenapa ia begitu antusias saat Kyuhyun menanyakan kondisi kakinya yang terkilir tadi.

" Kau yang membuat semua ini? " Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Ia yang awalnya hendak mengambil segelas air putih di dapurnya, terlihat terkejut menatap hidangan yang telah tersusun rapi di atas meja makan.

" Ya, tapi aku hanya bisa membuat masakan yang sederhana saja " Jawab pemuda manis itu sambil menunduk. Kyuhyun tidak merespon jawaban itu, ia memilih mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mulai menyantap masakan yang tersedia di atas meja itu.

" Rasanya enak " Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali bersuara setelah ia memutuskan untuk menyantap hidangan yang telah dibuatkan pemuda manis itu untuk mereka berdua. Meski sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah pujian, tapi entah kenapa kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu tetap terdengar datar dan dingin.

" Benarkah? Aku lega kau menyukainya " Pemuda manis itu menghembuskan nafasnya lega, pasalnya dari tadi Kyuhyun kembali mendiaminya tanpa berucap sedikitpun. ia kemudian tersenyum menunjukkan deretan gigi kelincinya.

" Tapi…." Ia berucap ragu, menunggu respon dari Kyuhyun.

" Ada apa? "

" Ada banyak bahan yang sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi di dapur "

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, ia tidak bisa berkomentar apapun karena keadaannya memang seperti itu. Ia sangat jarang menggunakan dapur untuk membuat masakannya sendiri, bahkan terakhir kali memasak makanan yang 'sesungguhnya' ia telah melupakannya. Dia hanya dapat memasak mie instan dan omelete saja, selebihnya ia akan memesan makanan siap saji.

" Buat list yang kau butuhkan. Besok aku akan membelikannya untukmu "

" Okey " Pemuda manis itu terlihat antusias, senyum cerianya terlihat mengembang lebar.

O

o

O

Karena tempat tinggal Kyuhyun hanya terdapat satu kamar tidur, jadilah mereka sekarang tidur dalam satu kamar bersama-sama. Beruntung saja Kyuhyun memiliki cadangan kasur lipat yang dapat digunakan oleh pemuda manis itu. jadilah akhirnya mereka tidur bersampingan dengan kasur lipat masing-masing.

Ini sudah sekitar tengah malam tapi Kyuhyun masih enggan menutup matanya, ia masih terus menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Hiks…hiks…hiks…

Suara tangis yang terdengar sangat lirih itu membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menghadap sosok bertubuh mungil yang tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya.

" Hey " Sapa Kyuhyun, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya melorot jatuh, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang tanpa tetutup sehelai benangpun. Kyuhyun memang memiliki kebiasaan unik, tidur dengan bertelanjang dada.

" Maaf, apakah aku membangunkanmu ? " Suara pemuda itu terdengar serak, kentara sekali bahwa ia sedang menangis.

" Apa kau mengingat sesuatu? " Kyuhyun meraih sebungkus rokok yang ia letakkan disisi kanan kasur lipatnya, kemudian menyalakan api dari pematuknya. Ia sedikit melirik tubuh pemuda manis yang terlihat bergetar menahan isakan tangisnya itu.

" Ti..tidak…" Jawab sosok itu bergetar. Meski dengan posisi yang membelakanginya, Kyuhyun dapat melihat pemuda bertubuh mungil itu sesekali mengusap matanya.

" Aku sedang bermimpi…Mimpi yang cukup indah "

" Lalu kenapa kau menangis? " Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Ia tau pemuda itu tidak berkata yang sejujurnya. Isakan dan suara bergetar itu sudah sangat meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran pemuda manis itu.

" Mungkin….maaf, lupakan saja " Sosok itu mengusap kasar lelehan air matanya.

" Damn! " entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa begitu kesal dengan sikap pemuda manis itu. Dengan kasar ia mematikan puntung rokok yang tadi disulutnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, lengan kekarnya menarik bahu mungil itu, membuat pemuda manis itu kini menatapnya. Tanpa berkata apapun Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk pemuda itu dan mendaratkan ciumannya pada bibir mungil itu, menghisap dan berusaha melesakkan lidahnya memasuki rongga hangat milik pemuda itu.

"Mmhhuff…" sosok itu membulatkan matanya ketika mendapati ciuman mendadak Kyuhyun. Ia sontak memukul-mukul dada bidang itu, berusaha menghentikan Kyuhyun dengan ciuman panasnya. Namun seperti kesetanan, Kyuhyun malah semakin menekan dan memperdalam ciumannya, menggigit bibir bawah pemuda itu dan membawa lidahnya menjelajahi rongga mulut itu menghiraukan rasa anyir yang ikut disesapinya. Bahkan kini tangannya tengah menjalar menyusuri bagian bawah perut pemuda itu, kemudian dengan cepat tangan besarnya masuk ke dalam celana yang dipakai pemuda manis itu dan meremas 'sesuatu' yang berada disana.

Plakk…

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, pemuda manis yang berukuran tubuh jauh lebih kecil itu menampar Kyuhyun. Matanya yang masih berair itu menyiratkan sorot luka dan ketakutan. Kyuhyun menggeram, kemudian membalas menampar pemuda manis itu. Kini ia sudah berada di atas tubuh pemuda mungil itu, menindih dan berusaha kembali menciuminya. Pemuda yang dalam posisi tersudut itu berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauhinya. Namun tetap saja Kyuhyun terlalu kuat baginya, ditambah sosok itu terlihat dalam keadaan marah akibat tamparan yang tadi ia layangkan hingga membuat tenaga Kyuhyun seolah berlipat ganda untuk menyerangnya.

" Berhenti! Kumohon hentikan " Pemuda manis itu berusaha memohon pada Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan aksinya. Namun lelaki itu seolah menulikan pendengarannya, tak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengakhiri tindakannya itu. Karena tenaga yang lebih besar, Kyuhyun berhasil mengalahkan perlawanan sosok manis itu. Ia berusaha membuka kaus putih yang membalut tubuh bagian atas pemuda manis itu. Dengan kasar ia menariknya ke atas dan begitu berhasil menyingkap kain itu, Kyuhyun tercengang. Matanya melihat pemandangan yang begitu mengenaskan. Kulit seputih susu itu dipenuhi oleh luka memar yang membiru, bahkan ada beberap luka yang masih basah dan belum mengering sepenuhnya. Kyuhyun tertegun dan itu berhasil membawa ia kembali pada pikiran normalnya.

" Damn! " lelaki itu mengumpat, mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Apa yang telah ia lakukan pada pemuda manis itu? Mengapa ia harus melakukan semua itu?

Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan pemuda manis itu, beranjak dari posisinya yang tadi menindih pemuda itu. Ia meraih kemejanya yang tersampir di belakang pintu kemudian dengan kasar membanting pintu itu dan berlalu meninggalkan pemuda manis yang masih ketakutan itu. Kyuhyun tidak berhenti merutuki dirinya sendiri. Hal yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menjauh dari sosok itu dan menenangkan pikirannya yang benar-benar telah kacau.

" Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini….." gumamnya sambil meremas kasar rambut coklat brunettenya.

O

o

O

TeBeCe

Jengjengjeng!...Hola saya balik lagi, bawa ff KyuMin lagi remake lagi,hahaha

Kenapa ini ff remake lagi? Karena gak kreatif ?, ah bisa jadi bisa jadi. Salahkan saja tiap baca atau nonton apa gitu yang kadang kebayang malah Kyumin -_-" Dan untuk mewujudkan hasrat(?) saya itu jadilah saya suka buat ff remake,hohoho

Ini ff remake tapi kenapa saya gak pake judul aslinya? Jawabannya adalah:...judulnya kepanjangnya menurutku, jadi yah ngasal aja gitu ngebuat judul yang sok-sok nyambung dengan ceritanya….plakkk

Okey, gak usah terlalu banyak cuap-cuap. Saya hanya butuh pendapat dan masukan dari chingudeul tentang fanfic ini. Katakan apa yang ingin anda katakan, jangan disimpan ataupun dipendam katakan dengan sejujur-jujurnya, baik berupa uneg-uneg atau curahan hati anda,kekeke *obsesijadipenghipnotis

At last, luv u all thanks for read n review….See U ^O^/


	2. Chapter 2

_Kau…._

_mengapa memilih tetap berada di dekatku? _

_Mengapa tidak berlari dan menjauh dariku?_

_Kau…._

_Mengapa membuat duniaku seketika berubah?_

_Mengapa hadirmu membuatku tentram?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, Typos, OOC.**

**Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun n Lee Sungmin belong to each other, so they are not mine but I own this fanfiction.**

**a/n : ide cerita ini memang bukan murni dari saya. Fanfic ini saya remake dari manga YAOI "Like As The Time Will Come When It Will Rain " dan sedikit pengembangan dari saya^^. Yang tidak suka dengan cerita Boys Love jangan paksakan membaca, atau yang gak suka ff remake silahkan tinggalkan ff ini dan yang rela membaca bersediakan untuk meninggalkan jejak?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cklek….

Pintu yang tertutup rapat itu terbuka, menampakkan tubuh sosok lelaki tinggi yang hendak memasuki ruangan itu. Wajah datarnya sedikit mengeruh ketika arah pandangnya menemukan sosok lain yang masih berada di dalam kamarnya itu.

" Masih disini !? " Ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu sejenak menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar, rahangnya terlihat mengeras menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu masih bertahan di kamarnya? Bahkan setelah ia hampir melakukan hal yang tak pantas pada dirinya? Apakah ia orang bodoh? Atau…apakah kakinya masih sakit untuk digerakkan? Tanpa sadar pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menelusup dalam kepala Kyuhyun, sedikit banyak ia merasa penasaran kenapa sosok pemuda manis yang hampir ia perkosa itu tidak takut dan malah bertahan di rumahnya.

Pemuda manis yang duduk dengan menekuk lutut itu tidak berusaha menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya terus menatap lelaki tinggi yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" Terserah, aku tidak peduli " akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan menghentikan segala pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya dan berusaha mengabaikan kehadiran sosok itu. Ia melangkah masuk, bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada orang lain yang sejak tadi terus memandanginya tanpa bersuara. Setelah berganti pakaian, Kyuhyun hendak meninggalkan ruangan kamarnya itu ketika satu suara akhirnya menyapanya.

" Ini "

" Huh ? " Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa bingung dengan pemuda manis itu yang menyodorkan secarik kertas kepadanya.

" Kau yang menyuruhku membuat list bahan-bahan yang kubutuhkan " jelas pemuda manis itu, masih dengan tangan yang memegang kertas berisi catatan list yang ia tulis semalaman. Kyuhyun mengambil kertas itu, melihat daftar apa saja yang telah ditulis oleh pemuda manis itu meskipun di dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya yang telah menjanjikan hal itu dan tanpa sadar telah membuat sosok itu berharap padanya, mengira dirinya adalah orang yang baik.

" Ikutlah, aku tidak mengenal bahan-bahan dapur ini " ujar Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi dengan seulas senyuman manis dari pemuda itu.

O

o

O

" Kau tidak takut padaku ? " tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba setelah cukup lama mereka mengelilingi super market tanpa sepatah katapun. Pemuda manis itu sibuk kesana kemari mendorong trollinya mencari bahan-bahan dapur yang telah dicatatnya dalam list, sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan santainya hanya berjalan mengikuti pemuda manis itu dari belakang.

" Mengapa aku harus takut ? " balas pemuda itu, ia masih terus melangkah tanpa sedikitpun berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun.

" Karena jelas sekali aku bukan orang yang baik, atau kau tidak mengerti akan hal seperti itu? " ucap Kyuhyun santai tapi penuh penekanan. Terlihat seperti ia sedang berusaha menjauhkan pemuda manis itu dari kehidupannya.

Sosok yang sedari tadi terus setia mendorong trolli belanjaan itu berhenti, dengan sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berjalan di belakang juga ikut terdiam, lelaki tinggi itu menantikan jawaban yang akan sosok pemuda manis itu lontarkan kepadanya.

" Untuk beberapa alasan aku mengerti hal itu, tapi aku— "

" Dan apa yang telah kulakukkan semalam, apa kau juga mengerti itu ? " belum sempat sosok itu menyelesaikan jawabannya, Kyuhyun kini sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya memeluk pinggangnya dan berbisik dengan nada seduktif kepadanya. Hal itu jelas membuat pemuda manis itu sedikit bergetar, Kyuhyun mengembangkan seringainya menyadari akibat dari ulahnya menggoda pemuda manis itu. Ia sangat mengharapkan sosok itu ketakutan dan pergi menjauhi dirinya.

Tiba-tiba sosok itu berbalik, memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepada Kyuhyun. Sorot matanya penuh amarah dan siap meluapkannya pada Kyuhyun.

" Kau sangat ingin melakukan itu kan? Tidak peduli sekeras apa aku berontak tapi kau tetap melakukannya. Dan ketika kau melihat tubuhku kau merasa bersalah padaku " ujar pemuda manis itu dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi, mengabaikan dimana tempat mereka sekarang berada. Kyuhyun sedikit terkaget melihat respon pemuda manis itu, dan apa yang baru saja terlontar dari sosok itu benar adanya, bahwa ia merasa bersalah —sangat bersalah atas semua yang telah terjadi.

" Jika kau ingin melakukannya lagi, kau bisa…tapi aku juga akan tetap berontak dan melawan " pemuda manis itu kembali berucap dan kini dengan nada yang menurutnya mengancam seolah menantang Kyuhyun.

" Hey…kata-kata mengancam semacam itu tidak berarti apapun bagiku "

Kyuhyun menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, kemudian kembali memasang wajah datarnya, melangkah menjauhi pemuda itu. Ia tersadar sedikit banyak mereka telah berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang, bahkan ibu-ibu yang sedari tadi sibuk memilih sayuran terlihat saling berbisik aneh tentang mereka berdua.

Tap…

Tap…

Tak ada yang bersuara, sejak mereka meninggalkan supermarket. Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan tanpa berucap dan sosok manis itu yang mengekor di belakang dengan raut canggungnya. Didiamkan seperti itu siapapun pasti merasakan hal seperti itu. Dengan sedikit kewalahan membawa dua kantong besar berisi barang belanjaannya pemuda itu berusaha menyamai langkah lebar Kyuhyun.

" Beberapa saat yang lalu…aku lupa mengatakan—" kata pemuda itu pelan, berusaha membuka pembicaraan lagi dengan Kyuhyun.

" Apa? Ada hal yang lain lagi yang ingin kau bahas ? " tanya Kyuhyun namun masih tetap meneruskan langkahnya.

" Kau telah menolongku, kau orang yang baik " ucap pemuda bertubuh mungil itu lirih. Entah Kyuhyun yang memiliki pendengaran yang terlalu baik ataukah suasana jalanan yang sedang mereka lalui terlalu sepi, ketika mendengar hal itu Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Cukup lama Kyuhyun berdiam diri tanpa sedikitpun berbalik menghadap sosok yang kini terus memandangi punggung bidangnya.

Kyuhyun perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, terlihat seperti menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia akhirnya berbalik menatap sosok pemuda mungil itu, melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearahnya.

" Kau bodoh! Sini biar aku yang membawanya " ujar Kyuhyun dan kini tangannya telah merebut salah satu kantong belanjaan yang tadi dipegang pemuda manis itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sementara sosok itu hanya melongo melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

" Cepat jalan ! "

' Dia aneh…. ' pikir pemuda manis itu terhadap Kyuhyun, kemudian segera ikut melangkah melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

O

o

O

Waktu terasa begitu cepat, tak terasa kini telah seminggu sejak Kyuhyun bertemu dan menolong sosok itu, yang berakhir dengan ia menetap di rumah Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang dia ambil salah atau tidak, namun Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan untuk menerima kehadiran pemuda manis itu dan membiarkannya tinggal bersama dengan dirinya. Ia hanya perlu menunggu hingga pemuda manis itu mengingat semuanya dan pergi dengan sendirinya.

Saat ini telah memasuki musim panas dan wajar saja jika hari ini cuaca siang hari terasa begitu menyengat. Kyuhyun bahkan telah menanggalkan atasannya memperlihatkan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat. Lelaki itu menyusuri beberapa ruangan dirumahnya itu, berusaha mencari keberadaan sosok pemuda manis itu.

" Hey…! Kau ada disini…? " Kyuhyun memasuki dapur, mengira sosok manis itu sedang sibuk dengan masakannya namun yang ia temui malah kekosongan . ' kemana dia ' Kyuhyun membatin, masih mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok itu.

" Shit…dia tidak memiliki nama " gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

" Ada apa? Kau memanggilku? " entah sejak kapan sosok itu datang, kini ia telah berada di belakang Kyuhyun. Sedikit mengernyit kala melihat lelaki itu bertelanjang dada.

" Sungmin…" ujar Kyuhyun kemudian berbalik menatap pemuda manis itu dan ditanggapi dengan raut tak mengerti dari sosok itu.

" Eh ? "

" Itu namamu. Kita harus memberikanmu satu nama yang bagus sementara kau tinggal disini " ucap Kyuhyun lagi seolah mengerti arti ekspresi bingung pemuda manis itu.

" Itu nama yang Kyuhyun-ssi berikan untukku? " tanya pemuda itu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Aku tidak pandai dalam hal itu. Jika kau tidak suka kau bisa mencari nama yang kau sukai "

" Itu terdengar sangat manis, aku menyukainya. Tapi… kenapa Kyuhyun-ssi bisa memikirkan nama itu? "

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi kemudian dengan agak enggan kembali berucap " Memangnya kenapa? itu terserah padaku. Atau kau ingin kuberi nama Cacao saja! "

" Tidak! itu malah seperti nama seekor peliharaan " protes pemuda manis itu tak terima.

" Dan satu lagi, berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Hanya Kyuhyun atau Kyu saja "

" Kenapa ? " tanya Pemuda itu dengan polosnya.

" Itu seperti aku adalah sosok yang sudah tua dengan panggilan itu " jawab Kyuhyun asal-asalan yang ditanggapi dengan senyum lucu pemuda manis itu.

" Hey..Kyu " panggil pemuda itu

" Apa! "

" Ayo panggil namaku juga " kata pemuda manis itu antusias. Berharap Kyuhyun menyebut namanya lagi.

" Kau ingin aku memanggilmu hanya untuk hal bodoh seperti itu !? " Kyuhyun menggeram.

" Yeah! Itu sangat keren. Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk diberi nama " entah sejak kapan raut pemuda manis itu terlihat sangat ceria dan menggemaskan bagi Kyuhyun, namun ia sadar dia harus tetap terlihat biasa-biasa saja di depan pemuda yang sekarang masih menuntut untuk dipanggil namanya.

" Ayo ayo panggil namaku, cepatlah " sosok imut itu kembali mendesaknya hingga mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun menjadi jengkel dengan ulahnya.

" Diam! Sungmin! " gertak Kyuhyun keras, dan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun kembali merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya ia membentak pemuda manis itu. Namun rasa bersalah Kyuhyun sepertinya hanya sia-sia saja karena ketika ia berbalik hendak meminta maaf seketika ia hanya bisa membulatkkan matanya. Sosok itu bukannya tersentak kaget karena bentakan Kyuhyun malah ia terlihat tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi kelincinya.

" Hehehe " dan Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya berat, ia bahkan tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Ia kemudian memutuskan berjalan menuju kamarnya, rasanya kepala tiba-tiba menjadi pusing, mungkin lebih tepatnya pikirannya menjadi kacau karena ulah pemuda itu yang bersikap begitu imut di matanya.

O

o

O

" _Liburan musim panas akan segera berakhir, dan disini di Seoul Park SeaWorld sedang merayakan 10__th__ anniversary. Mereka menawarkan berbagai kegiatan yang sangat menarik dan yang paling populer adalah pertunjukan lumba-lumba yang menakjubkan. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika anda sekalian ikut bergabung dengan acara kami "_

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang menyantap makan malam mereka sambil duduk menonton siaran televisi. Kyuhyun sedikit melirik Sungmin yang sejak tadi fokus memperhatikan layar televisi yang menayangkan siaran tentang acara liburan musim panas sampai-sampai ia menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

" Ada apa Sungmin? Apa kau ingin pergi kesana? " Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya membuat Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari benda elektronik itu kepada Kyuhyun.

" Bukan begitu "

" Kau mau ikut bersamaku? " tanya Kyuhyun lagi

" Eh ? "

" Kita akan pergi kesana " Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun sampai ia mau mengajak Sungmin pergi ke tempat itu, sama sekali bukan seperti dirinya yang biasa. Mendengar ucapan ia sontak membuat Sungmin mengangguk pasti terlihat bahwa ia memang sangat menginginkan kesana.

" Sekarang cepat habiskan makananmu " perintah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera dengan lahapnya memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan sosok manis itu, Kyuhyun ternyata tersenyum memperhatikannya.

" Makan yang pelan nanti kau tersedak, Ming " ujar Kyuhyun lagi dan tanpa sadar tangannya terulur menyeka sisa nasi yang menempel di sudut bibir Sungmin. Membuat sosok manis itu berhenti dari kegiatan makannya dan memilih menatap Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat salah tingkah ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Kyuhyun berdeham, berusaha memecahkan rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba melandanya. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menatapnya kebingungan.

" Kau bodoh Cho! " gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

O

o

O

" Wow….luar biasa! " Sungmin tak henti-hentinya mengulangi kata-kata itu sejak pertama mereka memasuki sebuah akuarium raksasa. Ia tidak bosannya memandangi ikan-ikan berbagai spesies yang berenang kesana-kemari melalui pembatas kaca dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia bahkan merasa seperti berada di dunia bawah laut. Sementara Kyuhyun dengan tenangnya hanya memperhatikan tingkah lucu Sungmin sambil berjalan mengikuti langkah-langkah antusias pemuda manis.

" Itu sangat menyenangkan! " Ucap Sungmin ketika mereka baru saja keluar dari tempat pertunjukkan atraksi lumba-lumba. Ia benar-benar terkesima dengan kemampuan binatang air yang terkenal cerdas itu.

" Kau lebih ribut dari anak kecil yang duduk di sebelahmu itu " balas Kyuhyun singkat sambil melepas kaca mata hitam yang sejak tadi ia pakai.

" Hey, kau yang duduk di sebelahku Kyu dan kau hanya berucap Grrrr…."

" Diam! Ini pertama kalinya aku ke tempat semacam ini " kemudian lelaki itu hanya berjalan menuju ke arah gerbang utama.

" Ice cream…" gumam Sungmin saat tak sengaja melihat stand pedagang ice cream yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Kyuhyun yang tersadar akan arah pandang Sungmin berbalik dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang kertas padanya.

" Ini, pergi beli sana "

" Eh ? " Sungmin sempat mengerjap bingung namun kemudian ia tersenyum lebar menyadari Kyuhyun mau berbaik hati memberikan uang untuk membeli makanan dingin itu.

" Kau ingin rasa apa Kyu? " tanya Sungmin setelah mengambil lembaran uang itu.

" Aku tidak ingin apapun, kau saja yang beli "

" Apa? Tidak bisa! Kita harus makan bersama " Kyuhyun hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapan Sungmin yang menuntut itu. Ia lebih memilih menuruti permintaan pemuda itu.

" Rasa coklat untukku dan rasa vanilla untukmu, okey ? " putus Sungmin sepihak tak berniat menerima penolakan dari Kyuhyun.

" Yeah " jawab Kyuhyun enggan. Setelah itu Sungmin dengan lincahnya berlari menuju tempat pedagang ice cream itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendapati tingkah Sungmin yang begitu polos dan sangat bahagia.

O

o

O

" Kyu? Kau Kyuhyun kan? " Langkah Kyuhyun menuju sebuah bangku kosong terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang menyapanya. Ia berbalik menghadap orang yang baru saja memanggilnya namanya itu.

" Ternyata aku benar, kau memang Kyuhyun " Lelaki asing itu kembali berujar saat Kyuhyun berbalik ke arahnya. Ia mendekat kepada Kyuhyun kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya seolah mengisyaratkan _' kita akhitnya bertemu lagi kawan'_

" Hey, sangat aneh berjumpa dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun di tempat seperti ini " Lelaki dengan postur tubuh yang menjulang tinggi itu kembali berkata yang terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran bagi Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tetap tak berucap sedikitpun menanggapi omongan pria itu.

"Ada apa dengan muka itu? Tidak mungkinkan kau melupakan kawan lamamu? " tanya pria itu dengan sebuah seringaian di mukanya.

" Max…" tegur Kyuhyun otot rahangnya terlihat mengeras, menunjukkan ekspresi seolah ingin menyingkirkan sosok itu. Sangat jelas ia tidak menyukai pertemuannya dengan orang itu.

" Kyu…maaf membuatmu menung—" Sungmin tak meneruskan ucapananya saat menyadari ternyata Kyuhyun sedang bersama satu sosok lain.

" Whoa..aku kira kau menyukai perempuan " Sosok yang Kyuhyun panggil Max itu terlihat menggoda Kyuhyun dengan memasang ekspresi seolah-olah terkejut saat melihat Sungmin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. lelaki tidak merespon, ia lebih memilih menarik lengan Sungmin mendekat ke arahnya.

" Jadi kau memiliki selera seperti ini ya? " Ucap max lagi sambil tersenyum ke arah Sungmin sementara sosok yang dipandangi hanya memasang wajah bingung dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan orang itu kepada Kyuhyun.

" Tapi…." Entah kenapa sesaat Max terlihat mengubah ekspresinya ketika menyadari sesuatu tentang Sungmin. Ia kenal dengan wajah itu, yah dia mengingat wajah manis itu.

Kyuhyun tidak bodoh untuk tak menyadari Max mengingat sosok Sungmin, maka dengan segera Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin kemudian mengajaknya menjauh meninggalkan lelaki yang sedari tadi membuat suasana hatinya seketika berubah menjadi buruk.

" Hey! Aku hanya bercanda, kau sangat tidak ramah seperti biasanya " lelaki itu sedikit berteriak, karena kini jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun agak jauh. Meski mendengar suara teriakan itu Kyuhyun tetap melangkah mengabaikannya masih dengan merangkul pundak sempit Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin mau tidak mau hanya bisa menurut, Kyuhyun terlihat sedang marah dan ia tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun semakin marah.

" Kyuhyun….kita akan bertemu lagi " entah lelaki tinggi itu berkata pada siapa namun dari wajahnya dapat terlihat bahwa ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu hal terhadap Kyuhyun.

O

o

O

Tiba-tiba hujan turun, membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berusaha mencari naungan di pinggiran sebuah toko yang berada di pinggir jalanan yang tengah mereka lalui. Cukup lama mereka berada di tempat itu, hanya diam tanpa berusaha untuk saling berbicara hingga akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk bersuara.

" Jadi…lelaki yang baru saja kau temui…siapa dia? "

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin itu membuat Kyuhyun kini beralih menatapnya dan sepertinya ia dapat melihat sepercik raut sedih dari wajah Sungmin.

" Dia tak ada hubungannya denganmu " kata Kyuhyun datar, memilih memandangi rintik-rintik hujan yang semakin membesar.

" Aku mempunyai perasaan buruk Kyu…sesuatu yang mengerikan " Lirih Sungmin dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

" Diam!..." bentak Kyuhyun dan kemudian melangkah menembus derasnya hujan yang tengah mengguyur dan membiarkan seluruh pakaiannya basah kuyup. Dia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada dirinya, yang jelas sesuatu di dalam dirinya sedang bergejolak— antara cemas dan juga takut yang bahkan ia tidak tau itu karena apa ataupun untuk apa.

" Kyu! " Panggil Sungmin sebelum ikut melangkah menyusul lelaki itu.

" Pada akhirnya…hujan akan turun seperti ini " Lirih Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan makna ambigu. Sungmin tersentak mendengarnya, terlebih Kyuhyun terlihat begitu berbeda— penuh kekhawatiran.

_Pada akhirnya semua akan tetap terungkap, Sungmin…._

_Seperti rintik hujan yang tiba-tiba berjatuhan_

O

o

O

TeBeCe

Akhirnya kelanjutan fanfic ini update juga hehehe adakah yang menantikannya? Dua minggu ndak terlalu lama kan yah? Dan sepertinya chap depan bakal update agak lama lagi cuz kesibukan udah mulai bermunculan di kampus, praktikum dan segala sesuatunya huhuhu T^T mianhae, tapi tenang aja saya gak akan menghentikan ini di tengah jalan(?) saya akan usahain untuk diselesaikan walau butuh waktu yang agak lama. Dan buar yang udah nyempetin baca n review, yang fav atau follow gomawo guys! *tebarkisseu

At last, butuh respon dari chingudeul sekalian tentang chap ini

See U n Luv U ^.^/


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : YAOI, Typos, OOC.**

**Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun n Lee Sungmin belong to each other, so they are not mine but I own this fanfiction.**

**a/n : ide cerita ini memang bukan murni dari saya. Fanfic ini saya remake dari manga YAOI "Like As The Time Will Come When It Will Rain " dan sedikit pengembangan dari saya^^. Yang tidak suka dengan cerita Boys Love jangan paksakan membaca, atau yang gak suka ff remake silahkan tinggalkan ff ini dan yang rela membaca bersediakan untuk meninggalkan jejak?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

" Kyu! " Panggil Sungmin sebelum ikut melangkah menyusul lelaki itu.

" Pada akhirnya…hujan akan turun seperti ini " Lirih Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan makna ambigu. Sungmin tersentak mendengarnya, terlebih Kyuhyun terlihat begitu berbeda— penuh kekhawatiran.

_._

_Pada akhirnya semua akan tetap terungkap, Sungmin…._

_Seperti rintik hujan yang tiba-tiba berjatuhan_

_._

" Kyu…" kini Sungmin yang melirih kepada Kyuhyun, berusaha menghentikan langkah lelaki itu dengan menarik pelan kemeja bagian belakangnya

Kyuhyun yang merasakan genggaman kuat Sungmin pada kemejanya itu, menghentikan sejenak langkahnya beralih menatap kedua mata Sungmin yang terlihat kebingungan dengan perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba. Bahkan jika ditanya, Kyuhyun yakin iapun takkan bisa menjawab kenapa ia begitu khawatir?

Ia yang awalnya berusaha menjauhkan sosok Sungmin dari kehidupannya kini beralih seperti seorang pecundang yang takut dosanya terungkap. Namun, lebih dari itu ia lebih tidak rela lagi jika Sungmin nantinya tidak bersamanya lagi.

Hari-harinya yang dulu selalu sepi dan seorang diri telah berubah begitu cepat karena kehadiran Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu bahkan belum genap satu bulan menetap di rumah Kyuhyun tapi perubahan yang ia berikan pada hari-hari Kyuhyun seperti ia telah tinggal bertahun-tahun lamanya dengan lelaki itu.

Suara riangnya yang menyambut Kyuhyun sepulang kerja, wajah bahagianya saat memasak dan wajah polosnya ketika tertidur. Semua itu, Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya dan entah sejak kapan ia mulai berharap Sungmin akan tetap bersamanya.

" Bodoh! Kau jadi ikut basah " ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacak-ngacak helaian rambut hitam Sungmin, berusaha terlihat seperti biasa.

Perlahan namun pasti lengan kekar Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk lebih mendekat padanya hingga kini wajah pemuda manis itu telah menempel pada dada bidangnya.

" Semuanya akan baik-baik saja….Aku bersamamu Kyu " ujar Sungmin pelan kemudian menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam kepelukan lelaki tinggi itu.

_._

_Suatu saat kau akan pergi…._

_Karena memang seharusnya seperti itu…_

_._

" Sungmin? "

" Hmm "

" Kau akan mengingat kembali, tentang kehidupan berhargamu, yang baik, yang buruk, semuanya tanpa ada yang tersisa….dan pastinya kau akan melupakan telah menghabiskan waktu bersamaku "

" Kyu…itu takkan pernah terjadi! Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu! "

" Aku tidak akan melupakannya, aku ingin kita bersama selamanya! "

Sungmin sedikit menaikkan suaranya, ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak beberapa saat lalu bersandar nyaman pada dada bidang Kyuhyun, mencoba mempertemukan sorot matanya dengan mata orbsidian milik kyuhyun untuk meyakinkan sosok itu.

" Aku…kamu…." ucap Sungmin kembali dengan pelan, matanya masih lekat menatap ke dalam milik Kyuhyun.

Mata mereka saling beradu pandang, menyelami masing-masing rasa yang tergambar disana, rasa yang sulit untuk dijabarkan keduanya.

Untuk sesaat waktu seakan berhenti bagi Kyuhyun, mata bulat Sungmin begitu memerangkapnya. Dan saat itulah Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada sosok pemuda manis itu, entah sejak kapan dan entah bagaimana perasaan itu datang menghampirinya.

Huff…

Dengan cepat, secepat Kyuhyun yang meraih tubuh mungil itu, kini keduanya telah bersatu lewat pelukan hangat yang diberikan masing-masing. Sedikit menundukkan tubuh tingginya, Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin, menyesap aroma tubuh pemuda manis itu.

Hanya seperti itu…

Diam dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, bergerak menuju wajah merona Sungmin dengan semburat merahnya.

Kemudian.…

_Chu…_

Satu kecupan ringan Kyuhyun berikan pada bibir sewarna sakura itu. Namun, perasaan yang menggebu untuk berbuat lebih membuat tangan pemuda itu meraih tengkuk Sungmin, menahannya untuk satu ciuman panjang yang menuntut lebih.

Ketika dua belahan itu menyatu, saling menyesap dan menghisap, ada rasa hangat yang tersalurkan dari pagutan keduanya, perasaan hangat yang begitu menghanyutkan. Hingga membuat mereka terlena pada kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan, mengabaikan derasnya rinai hujan yang mengguyur tubuh keduanya. Suara butiran air hujan yang jatuh menghantam tanah, seolah bagai melodi indah pengiring ciuman hangat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

" Eummhhhff..…"

" Nnnhhh….."

Semakin lama, semakin dalam dan begitu panas serta menuntut. Kedua organ tak bertulang itu saling membelit, menelusup masuk menjelajahi rongga masing-masing. Pegangan jemari Sungmin pada kemeja Kyuhyun makin mengerat seiring dengan dalamnya pagutan mereka. Dan ketika akhirnya kebutuhan oksigen mengakhiri penyatuan itu, menyisakan nafas yang saling memburu dan jalinan saliva yang terhubung diantara keduanya.

Kedua pasang mata itu kembali bertemu, memperlihatkan tatapan sayunya. Satu lengan kekar Kyuhyun kembali terulur untuk membenamkan tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Ia mengecup pelan pucuk kepala pemuda manis itu, berusaha mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya untuk sosok itu.

" Saat ini, kau mungkin takkan berlari menjauh, tapi nanti…."

" Bahkan nanti ketika kau berucap _'aku membencimu'_ aku tak akan menghentikan semua ini Sungmin "

" Semuanya akan baik-baik saja " ujar Sungmin pelan dan kemudian makin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh tegap Kyuhyun.

" Aku….mencintaimu Kyu " aku Sungmin, tapi entah mengapa pancaran wajahnya menunjukkan semburat kesenduan disana. Seperti ada suatu beban yang memberatkannya namun berusaha ia sembunyikan dari sosok yang kini tengah memeluknya itu. Atau mungkin, itu memang harus disembunyikanya.

_._

_Maafkan aku…._

_Aku tak bisa menghentikannya…_

_._

O

o

O

Kini telah beberapa bulan sejak Sungmin tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun. Bukan sebagi orang asing yang menumpang, tapi sebagai sepasang kekasih yang tinggal bersama-sama.

Banyak hal yang telah berubah semenjak kejadian _'ciuman ditengah hujan'_ dan pengakuan cinta Sungmin itu, sikap Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit berubah. Ia yang dulunya selalu berwajah dingin dan datar di depan Sungmin kini selalu memperlihatkan raut hangatnya pada sosok itu. Bahkan lebih dari itu, sangat terlihat jelas bagaimana ia menyayangi dan mencintai pemuda manisnya.

Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun banyak melakukan hal-hal baru, seperti memasak bersama walaupun Kyuhyun hanya akan memperlambat kegiatan memasak dan membuat suasana dapur menjadi lebih berantakan, atau mencuci pakaian bersama yang berakhir dengan tidur berpelukan di teras belakang setelah usai menjemur semua pakaian mereka. Bukankah kebersamaan mereka begitu manis?

Saat ini mereka baru saja menyelesaikan acara memasak untuk makan siang mereka. Kyuhyun lebih dulu duduk manis dan mulai menyantap makanan yang terhidang di atas meja makan, sementara Sungmin masih sibuk menyendok sup dari panci dan menaruhnya di dua mangkuk kecil untuk dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun.

" Kyu bahan-bahan dapur tinggal sedikit, bagaimana jika hari ini berbelanja bersama? " ujar Sungmin sambil memberikan satu mangkuk sup ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah menyuap nasinya.

" Baiklah " jawab Kyuhyun singkat, kemudian mengambil semangkuk sup yang Sungmin ulurkan padanya itu.

" Hey, kau kenapa? " tanya Kyuhyun begitu melihat pemuda dihadapannya itu mengerucutkan bibir kesal, tapi yah itu tentu saja akan membuat wajahnya terlihat makin menggemaskan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

" Aku benci wajah datar itu Kyuhyun! " Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, seolah menunjukkan ia kesal pada sikap Kyuhyun tadi.

" Baiklah, maafkan aku. aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi " janji Kyuhyun, namun sepertinya Sungmin masih belum puas. Ia masih menatap kesal ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menemani kemanapun kau pergi nanti, bagaimana heum? " ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil tersenyum dan kali ini Sungmin melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman samar.

" Biklah, dimaafkan "

" Sekarang makanlah Ming "

O

o

O

" Saat itu, ketika aku pertama melihatmu….aku tak dapat mengingat apapun tapi waktu itu, begitu menatapmu aku merasa kau adalah seseorang yang telah kukenal, Kyu "

Sungmin, lelaki yang kini menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Kyuhyun itu berucap. Memulai pembicaraan setelah pergumulan panas mereka. Pakaian yang berceceran dan keadaan selimut yang berantakan menjadi bukti apa yang telah kedua lelaki itu lakukan bebarapa waktu lalu.

Kyuhyun tidak membuka mulutnya, namun jemari besarnya sedari tadi terus mengelus sayang surai hitam Sungmin yang sedikit basah karena keringat akibat kegiatan mereka itu. Tatapan Kyuhyun lurus ke arah langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan waktu yang telah lalu, dimana ia bertemu Sungmin hingga akhirnya mereka berakhir seperti ini.

Dan ketika mengingat semua itu, maka selalu terasa ada sesuatu yang mengusik hatinya, sesuatu yang nantinya akan mengakhiri kebersamaannya dengan Sungmin. Sesuatu yang Kyuhyun sebut kebenaran —sesuatu yang akan mengembalikan semua ke tempatnya masing-masing.

_._

_Seseorang yang harusnya dibenci…._

_Selamanya harus dibenci…_

_._

" Saat itu, semua terlihat memburam. Kau satu-satunya yang terlihat jelas "

" Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi sejak saat itu aku berpikir untuk tidak melepaskanmu "

Gumam Sungmin, seolah kata itu tidak bermakna lain tapi sebenarnya justru mengungkapan ke-ambiguan tersendiri.

Kyuhyun menghentikan usapan tangannya di kepala Sungmin, kemudian dengan tiba-tiba kini dia telah berhasil membalikkan posisi mereka, mengungkung tubuh mungil Sungmin dalam dekapannya. Kembali memulai penyatuan tubuh keduanya, membawa Sungmin merasakan salah satu kenikmatan di dunia bersama dirinya.

Nikmat…hangat …dan menghanyutkan…

Itulah kata yang mungkin bisa diungkapkan dari kedua lelaki yang tengah menyatu itu. Kyuhyun yang terus bergerak mengisi Sungmin dengan bagian dirinya yang begitu keras dan Sungmin yang pasrah menerima Kyuhyun di dalam dirinya. Keduanya bergerak makin menuntut namun seirama, berusaha mencari kenikmatan dari masing-masing.

Bagian diri Kyuhyun di bawah sana begitu keras dan kuat memasuki dirinya tapi hal itu justru terasa makin membakar dan memenuhi diri Sungmin dengan nafsu yang kian memuncak.

Sementara, bagian diri Sungmin di bawah sana begitu membungkus Kyuhyun dengan kuat dan begitu hangat. Ini jelas bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya sejak beberapa bulan lalu, namun Kyuhyun berani bertaruh bahwa sesering apapun ia memasuki Sungmin, tapi bagian tubuhnya itu tetap terasa sempit dan menghisap dirinya dengan kelembutan yang begitu memabukkan. Hingga membuat Kyuhyun seolah tak ingin berhenti.

" Nnnhhh…..Akkkhhh…."

" Kyuhhh…."

Suara serak Sungmin yang menyebut namanya serta desahan-desahan yang keluar seolah bagai penyemangat bagi lelaki yang mendominasi itu untuk berbuat lebih pada tubuhnya. Nafas yang makin memburu, gerakan yang makin cepat dan kobaran dari dalam yang mendesak ingin dikeluarkan sebagai penanda untuk sebuah pelepasan berdua. Hingga akhirnya puncak kenikmatan itu berhasil mereka gapai bersama, membuat keduanya seperti terbang ke awan-awan. Cairan cinta yang mengalir begitu basah namun terasa sangat menghangatkan.

" Sungmin….aku mencintaimu "

O

o

O

" Kerja bagus hari ini, sampai jumpa besok semuanya! "

Ucapan sosok lelaki itu mengakhiri kegiatan harian Kyuhyun di tempat kerjanya itu. Membungkuk sekilas kepada rekan rekannya sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dari ruangan latihan.

" Hey Kyu! Besok kita dapat kerja lagi kau datanglah lebih pagi ke lokasi syuting seperti biasa "

Sang ketua sedikit meninggikan suaranya, memberi tau Kyuhyun yang hendak membuka pintu di ujung ruang latihan.

" Baiklah " Kata Kyuhyun tanpa berniat berbalik atau menghentikan gerakannya.

" Dia memang pribadi yang dingin " gumam seorang rekannya yang berdiri di samping sang ketua sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Dan sedikit aneh. Padahal dulu ada sutradara yang ingin menjadikannya salah satu pemeran utama di film laga tapi dia malah menolak dan memilih tetap menjadi _stuntman _" ujar yang lainnya.

" Jika itu aku, maka takkan pikir dua kali aku langsung menerimanya "

" Dia rupawan, tubuhnya atletis dan memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang memukau. Tapi kau? bermimpi sajalah " balas sang ketua kemudian ikut melangkah keluar.

Kyuhyun terus melangkah, sedikit tersenyum mendengar perbincangan rekan-rekan timnya tentang dirinya di belakang sana. Suara mereka terlalu besar untuk ukuran orang-orang yang membicarakan seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu.

" Cho Kyuhyun! "

Satu suara menyapanya ketika menapaki jalan keluar dari tempat pelatihan itu. Kyuhyun menatap datar seseorang di seberang jalan yang tengah melambai kepadanya.

" Max.."

Dia tau ada maksud tersembunyi dari kehadiran lelaki tinggi itu untuk menemuinya. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sosok sang kekasih —Sungmin.

" Aku tidak menyangka kau memilih keluar dari tempat yang lama dan berprofesi seperti ini " ucap Max ketika Kyuhyun telah berada dihadapannya. Ia menunjukkan raut seperti meremahkan tempat itu.

" Bukan urusanmu, diamlah "

" Aku kira kau senang bekerja disana, atau mungkin kau ingin melupakan masa lalumu Kyu? "

" Shim Changmin! "

" Baiklah baiklah aku tidak akan membahasnya, dari caramu memanggil nama asliku terlihat sekali kau tidak menyukainya kan? "

Max cukup tau arti tatapan menusuk Kyuhyun itu, ia bermaksud segera menyampaikan tujuannya menemui lelaki itu. Dengan santai ia membuka pintu mobilnya seolah mempersilahkan Kyuhyun memasukinya.

" Aku rasa kau perlu tumpangan untuk cepat sampai rumah dan segera menemui kekasih yang menungumu di sana"

Setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut pria kelewat tinggi itu terasa mengandung maksud tersembunyi bagi Kyuhyun. Dan seolah menerima tantangan, Kyuhyun mengikuti permainan apa yang akan disuguhi Max padanya. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang akan masuk ke dalam perangkap pria itu.

" Bagaimana kau tau aku disini "

Duduk diam memperhatikan pemandangan jalanan sekitar cukup membosankan, jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan memulai pembicaraan di dalam mobil yang sedang melaju itu.

" Di masa yang modern ini, banyak alat canggih yang memudahkanmu menemukan orang lain, kawan "

" Dulu kita bekerja bersama, kau tidak mungkin melupakannya. Aku sang _negotiator_ dan kau sang _enforcer_. Kita membuat sebuah tim yang solit kawan "

Max menghentikan laju mobilnya saat lampu jalan menunjukkan warna merah. Ia tersenyum menatap ke arah samping melihat perubahan wajah Kyuhyun yang mengeruh namun berusaha ia tahan.

" Lee. Corporation. "

Ucapnya pelan, namun menekankan tiap kata yang ia lontarkan. Pandangannya masih fokus ke arah jalanan di depan sana, dan begitu lampu jalan menunjukkan warna hijau ia menginjak pedal gas dan kembali menembus jalanan.

" Aku hanya mengingatkan. Dia anak lelaki Lee Corp. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak perlu kubahas kan Kyu? Ingatanmu masih bagus kukira "

" Tiga tahun yang lalu, kau dan aku pergi kesana untuk menagih hutangnya pada bos besar "

Kyuhyun tidak berusaha membalas ataupun menghentikan perkataan lelaki itu. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian itu, dimana semuanya berawal. Bagaimana tindakan yang mereka lakukan mungkin lebih tepatnya tindakan anarkis yang ia perbuat akhirnya menyebabkan keluarga itu hancur.

" Pada akhirnya Kedua pasangan suami istri itu memutuskan untuk bunuh diri karena tekanan dan desakan yang terus kita lancarkan, ya kan? "

Seiring dengan berakhirnya kalimat yang ia ucapkan, mobil yang ia kendarai juga berhenti di sebuah kawasan yang cukup sepi.

" Begitu menyedihkan. Bahkan setelah semua itu, hutang dialihkan pada satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang hidup. Anaknya —Lee Sungmin "

" Meski kita tidak menangani kasus itu lagi, tapi aku bisa menyimpulkan dia pasti mengalami hal yang sama buruknya dari orang-orang suruhan bos besar "

" Aku yakin ia pasti menaruh dendam yang mendarah daging sampai mati kepada kita "

Max seolah berbicara seorang diri karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun hanya diam tak menanggapi segala perkataannya. Tiba-tiba segala ingatannya melayang pada kejadian saat ia hendak memperkosa Sungmin. Tubuh pemuda manis itu dipenuhi oleh luka memar yang membiru, cukup memberi tau Kyuhyun tentang tindakan kejam macam apa yang telah orang-orang suruhan itu berikan kepada Sungmin.

" _Aku menemukanmu….."_

Suara Sungmin yang penuh kebencian kala itu ikut menelusup masuk ke dalam ingatan Kyuhyun. Disaat ia telah jatuh pada pemuda manis itu, kini malah dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang membawa semua kebenaran hingga seakan menampar dirinya. Pantaskah ia bersama Sungmin? Setelah semua yang telah ia sebabkan pada kehidupan pemuda itu?

_._

_Ada hal yang harus diingat kembali dan ada seseorang yang seharusnya dibenci….._

_._

Flashback….

" Aku menemukanmu…"

" Kau!...semua salahmu hingga ayah dan ibuku meninggal! "

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat satu sosok pemuda menghalangi jalannya. Raut sosok itu penuh dengan kebencian yang mendalam padanya.

Kyuhyun mengenal sosok itu, ia bahkan masih mengingat jelas bagaiman wajah itu pucat dan ketakutan dulu ketika ia berbuat anarkis terhadap keluarga pemuda itu. Ia memang sepantasnya dibenci dan Kyuhyun akan menerimanya.

Kyuhyun tetap berdiri di posisinya memasang wajah datarnya, menutupi perasaan sesalnya terhadap sosok yang kini menatap tajam ke arahnya, dengan sorot yang begitu sarat akan dendam untuk dirinya.

" Aku akan membunuhmu "

Tepat setelah mengucapkannya, Sungmin berlari ke arah Kyuhyun kemudian mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya. Kyuhyun dapat melihat kedua tangan yang menggenggam pisau itu gemetaran tapi kebencian seolah merasukinya, memerintahkan untuk melenyapkan dirinya.

_Grab…._

Kyuhyun dengan mudah dapat membaca gerakan tangan Sungmin, menahan pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, kemudian membuang pisau lipat yang sempat dilayangkan ke arahnya. Menghadapi Sungmin dengan tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya iu tentu bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit, terlebih kemampuannya dalam hal bela diri dan pekerjaan yang setiap waktu dilakukannya membuat semua tindakan Sungmin tidak ubahnya hanya hal yang sia-sia baginya.

" Tenanglah "

Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yang terus meronta berusaha melawannya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin menyakiti pemuda itu.

Ia akan menebus semua perbuatan buruknya, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Dengan membunuhnya kehidupan Sungmin tidak akan lebih membaik, itu hanya akan menjerumuskan dirinya ke dalam hal yang kotor —seperti yang telah ia perbuat pada kedua orang tua Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak ingin Sungmin berakhir seperti dirinya karena pemuda itu layak mendapatkan kehidupan yang bahagia. Jika Sungmin menginginkan nyawanya, maka ia sendiri yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya tanpa melibatkan pemuda itu.

" Urgh…"

Sungmin kembali memberontak lebih kuat hingga tanpa terduga tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang, jatuh menghantam anak tangga yang tersusun rapi di bawah sana.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat hingga niat Kyuhyun untuk meraih tangan Sungmin tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

Kyuhyun terpaku dalam berdirinya, membeku melihat bagaimana sosok itu menggelinding di antara anak tangga sebelum terkapar ke atas tanah. Apakah ia kembali melakukan kejahatan lagi?

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menghampiri tubuh Sungmin yang tak sadarkan diri. Berusaha memastikan masih ada kehidupan dalam tubuh tak berdaya itu. Begitu mengetahui Sungmin masih bernafas, ia kembali berdiri berbalik dan meninggalkan pemuda itu. Namun, sebelum benar-benar menjauh Kyuhyun meraih ponsel yang tersimpan di saku celananya kemudian menekan-nekan benda persegi empat kecil itu.

" Cepatlah datang, dia sekarang membutuhkan pertolonganmu "

" Apa yang terjadi ?— "

Ttutt..tutt…

Sebelum orang yang tadi dihubunginya menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Kyuhyun telah mengkhiri sambungan itu. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka bicara panjang lebar.

Setelah meminta bantuan atau lebih tepatnya memerintahkan sosok yang dihubunginya itu. Kyuhyun masih enggan beranjak, kehadiran Sungmin membuat gejolak dalam dirinya makin tak menentu saja. Satu tarikan nafas dalam dan berat sebelum lelaki dengan wajah datar itu menjauh dan tak berbalik lagi ke arah sosok yang tergeletak di sana.

_._

_Maafkan aku….._

_Tetaplah membenciku seperti itu…_

_._

Flashback off

O

o

O

" Aku tidak percaya saat melihatmu bersama dia di taman hiburan itu. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkanku adalah kau, Kyu…"

Suara Max yang berbicara kepadanya itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari ingatan pada kejadian yang membuat Sungmin melupakan segalanya, bahkan melupakan rasa bencinya pada Kyuhyun.

" Apakah kau berniat menjadi seseorang yang baik? Apa kau memutuskan menyerah dari kehidupan kriminal mu? "

" Atau pemuda manis itu telah mencuri hatimu, huh? "

Kyuhyun enggan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Max, ia lebih memilih menyandarkan punggung lebarnya ke kursi penumpang. Tangan kirinya perlahan menelusup ke dalam saku celananya dan meraih sesuatu di dalam sana.

" Bocah itu…ia bahkan tidak mengenali wajahku. Apakah ia kehilangan ingatannya? "

" _Well, _dia memang lebih baik tidak mengingat semuanya. Benar begitu Kyu? "

Satu senyum remeh terpatri di wajah Max, kemudian dengan santai ia menyalakan pematuk miliknya untuk membakar ujung batang rokok yang dihisapnya.

" Tapi, aku bisa membuatnya mengingatmu yang telah merenggut keluarganya "

" Apa kau membutuhkan uang? "

" Hahaha…kau memang cukup pengertian ternyata "

" Jadi, bagaimana jika kita memulainya dengan 500 ribu won sebagai deposit "

Kyuhyun masih tak bergeming meski perkataan Max itu terkesan mengancam dan berusaha memerasnya.

" Itu tak seberapa, untuk melindungi kebahagiaanmu bersamanya benarkan? "

Tik..tik..tik…

Bulir-bulir hujan yang jatuh menghantam atap mobil seakan menyemangati Kyuhyun untuk melancarkan rencananya. Rencana yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya namun, karena sosok yang dulu dianggapnya teman itu kini ia terpaksa kembali akan melakukan dosa yang lainnya.

" Kau tau, hujan sering diartikan untuk mengungkapkan sebuah kesakitan "

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Kyuhyun utarakan sejak mereka sampai di tempat sepi itu. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, memandangi rinai hujan di balik kaca mobil. Max yang tak mengerti maksud ucapan itu, hanya mengangguk asal mengiyakan.

Srekkk….

Srekkk….

" Argg…."

Rintihan kesakitan Max mengalun seiring dengan tusukan-tusukan pisau yang Kyuhyun hujamkan ke bagian perutnya. Pisau lipat yang tak sengaja di bawanya hari ini seakan memang mempermudah aksinya untuk membungkam mulut Max selamanya.

Tak ada perlawanan yang berarti karena memang ia melakukannya dengan teramat cepat untuk disadari oleh Max. Hingga akhirnya tubuh lelaki itu lemah tak berontak lagi, Kyuhyun memutuskan menghentikan aksinya.

" Changmin-ah kau seharusnya tau sedang berurusan dengan siapa "

" Selamat tinggal. Aku harap hujan turut mengantarkan kepergianmu ke sana "

_._

_Sungmin-ah aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang berdiri di jalan kita…_

_Karena satu-satunya orang yang akan mengingatkanmu,…_

_Itu aku…_

_._

O

o

O

Cklekk…

Kyuhyun membuka pelan pintu yang tertutup rapat itu. Seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar basah kuyup namun, seolah tidak memperdulikan jika nanti rumahnya akan basah dengan air yang mengalir dari pakaiannya ia perlahan melangkah masuk.

Tap…tap…tap

Derap langkah kaki yang memijak lantai kayu itu terkesan terburu-buru ke arahnya dan Kyuhyun tau pasti siapa pemilik langkah itu.

" Kau baik-baik saja, Kyu? "

Sungmin, pemuda manis itu terlihat mencemaskan Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Seluruh tubuhnya basah terkena hujan, tapi yang paling meresahkan Sungmin ialah raut Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu letih seolah ia sedang menanggung beban yang amat berat dalam dirinya.

" Tiba-tiba saja hujan, aishh! "

" Astaga, kau benar-benar basah Kyu. Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu "

Sungmin terus saja berbicara sambil tangannya dengan telaten mengusap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan handuk yang dibawanya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam tak bergerak, sorot matanya menyendu memperhatikan pemuda manis itu berusaha menghangatkan badannya yang basah.

Huff…

Dalam hitungan detik, Kyuhyun telah berhasil merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Ia membutuhkan pemuda itu untuk menghangatkannya, bukan arti yang sebenarnya namun lebih dari itu Kyuhyun memang membutuhkan Sungmin untuk menenangkan sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang terus mengusik ketenangannya.

" Kyu….? "

Sungmin melirihkan nama lelaki itu seakan mencoba menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Karena dari pertama melihat Kyuhyun terdiam di depan pintu saja, Sungmin sudah tau bahwa sesuatu hal yang buruk sedang menimpa lelaki itu.

" Suatu hari aku akan mengatakannya padamu, Sungmin…"

" Aku takkan peduli, jika suatu saat nanti hujan akan membawamu pergi "

" Asalkan kau masih menginginkan aku di sisimu, aku akan mempertahankanmu "

Masih dengan memeluk erat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, Kyuhyun seolah mengucapkan rangkaian janjinya untuk terus menemani Sungmin selama apapun sosok itu menginginkannya.

" Kau…merasakan hal yang sama kan? "

Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada sisi wajah Sungmin, mengusap pipi mulus itu. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas mengukirkan sebuah senyuman seolah berusaha memberi tau Sungmin bahwa semua yang ia katakan itu adalah kebenaran.

_Chu…_

Satu ciuman hangat Kyuhyun berikan, berusaha menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya kepada sosok yang seharusnya tidak menjalin hubungan dengannya. Hubungan cinta yang tak pantasnya terjadi diantara mereka. Sungmin harusnya membenci dirinya, karena memang dia selayaknya untuk dibenci.

Tapi…

Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menghentikan semua ini? Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya terjatuh begitu dalam. Sejak awal kehadirannya telah membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dadanya. Ia datang dengan kebenciannya yang menumpuk pada Kyuhyun namun kemudian bertahan di sisi Kyuhyun dengan ingatannya yang hilang. Ia begitu mengubah Kyuhun dan kehidupannya terlampau jauh, dari yang sepi dan sendiri menjadi penuh kehangatan.

Kini di saat kebenaran yang akan mengembalikan posisinya ke tempat yang semestinya, ia justru merasa begitu tak siap. Melepaskan Sungmin itu sangat sulit baginya. Namun, ia tau tak seharusnya dirinya bersikap egois atau bahkan tanpa perlu melepas Sungmin, suatu saat lelaki itu yang dengan sendirinya berlari dan menjuh dari dekapannya.

Karena seseorang yang dibenci, selamanya harus dibenci kan?

.

_Ketika waktu membawamu mengingat semuanya…._

_Pada saat itu…._

_Aku akan melepaskanmu, Sungmin-ah…._

_._

O

o

O

TeBeCe or End?

Annyeong semuanya! \\^o^/ akhirnya ff ini dapat dilanjut juga, hehehe

Bagaimana…bagaimana…bagaimana? Ceritanya makin hancur ? memang penambahan yang saya berikan malah ngebuatnya jadi makin aneh yah -_- tapi jika ada yang makin suka saya bersyukur sekali *kecup

Untuk yang butuh visualisasi Kyumin, mari kita bayangkan Kyuhyun pas jaman sory-sory, rambutnya yang agak panjang, trus tambahin aja muka datar gitu yah kayak liat muka jelousnya Kyu pas ada yang nyerempet hyung tercintanya,hahaha dan untuk Sungmin mari membayangkan wajah unyu-unyu miliknya pas Super junior Full House yah. Btw, itu Kyuhyun jadi stuntman, astaga! Mimpi apa dia XD. Ini murni keluar dari otak gaje kuhh *cipokKyu

Oya, ntu diatas ada adegan ehem Kyumin *tunjukKyuminNCan

Sory gak bisa bikin yang eksplisit jadi wajar gak hot. Ngetiknya susah bingit , jadi kalo mau yang hot mari kita baca ff author yang lebih hebat. Dan di chap ini semua pertanyaan chingudeul kejawab kan yah? Gimana masa lalu Kyumin dan apa yang terjadi.

Ada yang ketinggalan!, kenapa saya nulisnya TBC or END? Karena memang aslinya sampe segitu doang. Jadi, yang ngerasa cukup bisa menganggap ini akhirnya, tapi kalo ada yang masih ingin nambah maka akan ada satu chap tambahan mungkin, masih merencanakan.

Kayaknya segitu aja, banyak ngemeng nih *ditabok

As always, terima kasih semuanya sudah bersedia membaca dan meninggalkan jejak, yang tanpa jejak juga tak apa-apa *kiss&hung ^.^/''

**Special thanks to:**

**ViedaMinhyunieElf = Mayu ChoLee = anita. ariestamaru = trytofindlieta = SazkiaSiwonestELF = Lilin Sarang Kyumin = TifyTiffanyLee = sissy = Fannijoe = 5351 = abilhikmah = Yefah = Akilla Mecca = Kim Yong Neul = Cho Na Na = BabyMing = SMyLee = ShinJiWoo920202 = Pinkyming = SazkiaSiwonestELF = aiueooo = sjkms137 = kyuminjoy = winecouple = Megakyusj = Harukahzy = LittleMing137**

**Dan semua yang udah fav maupun follow, gomawo ne!**


End file.
